DI ANTARA DUA PILIHAN
by chibi-marmut
Summary: sakura termasuk cewe yang bimbang buat nentuin cowo yang bakal jadi pacarnya, mau tau sapa yang di pilih sakura? naruto apa sasuke? baca aja sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto punya Mashashi Kishimoto bukan punya gue!**

**pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : typo, ooc, dll  
><strong>

**DI ANTARA DUA PILIHAN**

**PART 1**

" Duhhhh...! bete banget sih." Gerutu Sakura dalam hati. Seperti biasa, dengan malas malasan Sakura mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kakashi Sensei. Dari awal masuk ke sekolahan yang katanya elit, Sakura ngga suka dengan pelajaran FISIKA.

" Haruno Sakura." Panggil dari depan.

Dengan wajah yang kaget " Hai, Sensei." Jawab Sakura dengan cepat.

"Coba kamu kerjakan soal yang bapak tulis." Hati Sakura mulai dag, dig, dug, ngga karuan. Karena dia sadar, dia sama sekali ngga ngerti dengan FISIKA. Dengan langkah yang di paksakan, Sakurapun maju ke depan dan mulai mengerjakan soal yang di tulis Kakashi Sensei. Tapi alhasil Sakura hanya berdiam diri di depan. Dan bel pulang serasa malaikat yang membantu membebaskannya dari penjara.

" Baik cukup sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Kata Kakashi Sensei sambil meninggalkan kelas.

Semua siswa bersorak sorak gembira. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura. Langkahnya sangat gontai menuju sahabatnya yang sudah nunggu Sakura di parkiran, yitu HInata dan Ino.

" Kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil berkacak pinggang.

" Tadi gue hampir mau ngelilingin lapangan, gara gara di suruh ngerjain soal Kakashi Sensei."

" Wah serius?" kata Hinata.

" Wah, dua rius kaleeee. Udahlah kita balik aja, lama lama gue empet ngeliyat sekolah ini." Jawab Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Ino.

Sampai dirumah, Sakura langsung ke kamar untuk ganti baju. Langkah Sakura menuju sebuah ruangan kecil yang ada di pojok rumah. Dan tak lain adalah dapur. Di dapatinya seorang wanita paruh baya sedang memotong bawang.

" Kayaknya menu makan malam nanti lumayan enak nih." Kata Sakura dengan sumringah.

" Ya jelas enak toh, wong mbok yang masak." Sambil mengangkat sedikit kerah bajunya tanda bangga.

Melihat tingkah laku pembantunya, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil.

" Karin, Sasori- Nii belum pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil makan buah yang ada di atas meja makan.

" Belum non." Dengan mata tertuju pada masakan, takut gosong.

" Tumben banget Sasori-Nii jam segini belum pulang."

" Ya sudah, biyar nanti mbok yang telfon Tuan Sasori, Non Sakura makan dulu aja." Peringat pembantunya.

Dengan lahap Sakura makan, dan Karin menelfon Sasori-Nii diruang tamu. Dengan berlari kecil mbok mendekati Sakura dan berkata, " non, kata Tuan Sasori pulangnya agak malam. Soalnya Tuan Sasori lagi ngerayai party temennya di kawasan Puncak."

" Oh, ya sudah." Jawab Sakura dengan malas, sambil menuju kamar.

Di dalam kamar, Sakura hanya bisa membaca novel. Dengan wajah yang serius.

Tiba tiba Hp Sakura bunyi DRTTTTTT,,DRTTTTTT,, pertanda ada sms masuk.

" Aduhhh siapa sih! ganggu orang aja." Dengan nada kesal Sakura membuka Hp dan di dapatinya sebuah nomor baru.

_**From : 085719077xxx**_

" _**hy, bener ngga ini nomor Sakura?"**_

Dalam hati Sakura, garing banget sih smsnya. Kembali meletakkan Hpnya di atas laci. Sepuluh menit kemudian, hp Sakura berbunyi nyaring dengan nada " Back To December ". Dengan malas Sakura mengangkatnya.

" Hallo.." sapa orang di seberang.

" YA." Jawab Sakura dengan nada jutek.

" Bener ngga ini Sakura?"

" Ya bener ini siapa? Dimana? Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sakura bertubi tubi.

" Hy, Sakura gimana kabarnya? Ini gue temen lama lo waktu di Bandung."

Setelah mengingat ngingat, " Ini Naruto ya? Gue baik baik aja di Jakarta. Lo sendiri?"

" Gue juga baik di sini." Jawab Naruto.

Selama satu jam percakapan mereka terlewati. Tanpa di sadari Sakura udah terbawa oleh mimpi yang sangat menyenangkan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Dijah-hime : salam kenal juga. maafkan Chibi. Chibi memang masih belajar. Jadi… maafkan Chibi. Arigatou… 

Addys Noveanette : salam kenal juga, Chibi juga menyadari kalo ceritanya memang Typo banget. Maafkan Chibi. Arigatou… 

me : Arigatou…

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya.

DI ANTARA DUA PILIHAN

**Part 2**

Kring...kring... suara alarm yang nyaring membuat Sakura terbangun dari mimpinya. Di lihat jarum jam, berada tepat di angka tujuh. Dengan tergesa gesa Sakura ke kamar mandi, kemudian berpakai rapih dan langsung melahap roti yang disiapkan pembantunya.

Kali ini Sakura diantarkan supirnya.

" Pak, yang cepet ya." pinta Sakura

Dengan tatapan lurus supir Sakura mengangguk.

Sampai di sekolah, Sakura di hadang oleh satpam sekolah yang menjaga pintu gerbang. Dengan bantuan supirnya, Sakura bisa langsung menerobos pertahanan dari satpam tersebut. Langkah Sakura di percepat, karena mengingat pelajaran hari ini adalah pelajaran seorang guru kiler bernama Takashi sensei.

Tapi sesuatu yang besar menabrak dirinya.

BRAKKKK!

" Kalo liat tuh make mata!" bentak Sakura pada cowok yang tinggi dan berambut cepak itu.

Hanya tatapan sinis yang terlihat dari wajahnya dan cepat berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

" Huh, songong banget sih cowo tadi." Gerutu Sakura. Langkah Sakura semakin dipercepat. Tapi sialnya Takashi sensei sudah mengajar dari satu jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya Sakura menglilingi lapangan sampai pelajaran Takashi sensei selesai. Sakura lari mengelilingi lapangan, bukan karena ingin ingin olahraga tapi ini perintah dari Takashi sensei.

Saat mengelilingi lapangan, Sakura ingat dengan Sasori-Nii. Karena dia tidak menampakan batang hidungnya. Tanpa di sadari, dari kejauhan ada yang memanggil nama Sakura begitu keras.

"SAKURAAAAAA,,,!" teriak dua orang gadis dari seberang lapangan. Lamunan Sakura buyar. Dilihatnya kedua sahabatnya. " HINATA, INOOOOOO!" teriak Sakura tak kalah keras, dan menghampiri mereka.

" Tumben kamu mau jadi atlet lari?" ledek Ino.

" Enak aja, gue lari-lari kaya kuda acuan gara-gara telat." Sesal Sakura dengan ekspresi wajah yang di banjiri keringat. Karena haus, Sakura langsung ngeloyor ke kantin, dan di ikuti oleh sahabatnya.

" Haduhhhhh, Indonesia panas banget ya?" gerutu Sakura.

" Emang dari dulu juga Indonesia udah panas." Kata Ino.

" Kamu di pikir-pikir mirip Mr. Jojo yang lemot." Hinata menambahkan.

Dengan bibir di ke depankan Sakura menjawab," Emang gue anaknya?"

" Emang!" jawab Ino dan Hinata serempak

" Hahahahaha..." semuanya tertawa.

Di parkiran Sakura dan Ino menunggu Hinata.

" No, Hinata kemana? Lama banget dari tadi." Tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Iya nih." Komentar Ino.

" Bentar ya gue tinggal dulu, mau ke kamar mandi." Rengek Sakura.

" Ya udah sana nanti keburu ngompol lagi." Ledek Ino.

" Sialan!".

Dengan langkah cepat Sakura menuju kamar mandi cewe yang berada di ujung koridor. Ketika melewati kelas XI IPA-1. Sakura melihat ada orang di dalam ke kelas itu. Karena rasa penasaran, Sakura memberanikan buat ngintip dari balik jendela. Di dapatinya adegan yang tidak senonoh, yaitu beradu bibir.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung pergi ke toilet, dan melupakan apa yang dia liyat barusan. Di dalam toilet, Sakura memikirkan cowo yang di kelas XI IPA-1 tadi. Setelah di ingat-ingat, ternyata cowo yang menabrak Sakura tadi pagi. Cepat-cepat Sakura keluar dari toilet dan menuju parkiran.

" Sory, udah nunggu lama." Kata Sakura buru-buru.

" Ya ngga apa-apa." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Di dalam mobil, Sakura menceritakan apa yang di alaminya sampai yang dilihatnya waktu mau ke toilet.

" Serius lo?" Ino agak kaget.

" Yaiyalah gue serius." Jawab Sakura membela.

" Ciri-ciri cowonya kaya gimana?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

" tinggi, putih, terus rambutnya cepak." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

" Gue tahu, kayaknya dia ka Valent deh." Komentar Ino.

" Sasuke yang bikin semua cewe yang ada di sekolah tergila-gila dengan kecakepannya." Jawab Ino melebih-lebihkan.

" Ino, Ino ! cakep dari Hongkong? anak kaya gitu aja di bilang cakep. Udah blagu, songong, mesum pula." Ejek Sakura.

" Lu tau dari mana kalo dia blagu sama songong?" tanya Ino ngga terima.

" Bukannya tadi udah gue ceritain?" timpal Sakura.

" Ohh,, iya ya sory gue lupa." Jawab Ino yang bingung.

" sekarang lu yang kaya Kakashi sensei." Jawab Sakura sambil tertawa.

Di depan rumah Sakura, di dapati sebuah mobil Lexus yang tak lain adalah mobilnya Sasori-Nii. Dengan lari kecil, Sakura langsung nyari Sasori-Nii. Di dapatinya lagi nonton tv.

" Hai, sayang." Sapa Sasori sambil mengusap rambut Sakura yang terurai.

" Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Sakura serius.

" Jam 10."

" Katanya pulang malem, ko jadi ngaret jam 10 pagi sih."

" Sasori minta maaf. Ya udah sebagai gantinya kita ke mall aja yuk? Gimana?." Ajak Sasori.

" AYOOOOOO,,," teriak Sakura kegirangan.

Mobil Sasori pun langsung menuju mall dekat rumah.

Sasori memilih ke tempat foodcurt.

" Tumben banget Sasori-Nii baik banget ngajak Sakura ke mall." Rayu Sakura kepada kakanya.

" Ya kan gue baik." jawab Sasori sambil nyengir kaya kuda poni.

Setelah memesan makanan, tiba-tiba Hp Sasori bunyi.

" Bentar dari dosen." Kata Sasori-Nii.

Di saat sasori sedang menerima telfon dari dosennya. Ada seorang cowo mendekati Sakura.

" Hai Sakura." Sapa cowo itu.

" Iya." Jawab Sakura datar.

" Lo masih inget sama gue ngga sakura?" tanya cowo itu sambil menatap muka Sakura.

Sambil menatap wajah cowo itu, Sakura ingat.

" Lo Naruto ya?" tebak Sakura.

" Iya, seratus buat lo."

" Gimana kabarnya?"

" Baik-baik aja. Lo sendiri?" Tanya balik Naruto.

" Gue juga baik. Kapan ke Jakarta? Sama siapa lo kesini?"

" Buset deh, lo sama aja kaya dulu bawel sama cerewetnya ngga ilang-ilang." Ledek Naruto.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekan Naruto.

" Hemm, gue ke Jakarta dari hari minggu kemarin. Gue kesini sama nyokap." Jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

Tak lama kemudian Sasori-Nii datang.

" Naruto? Kapan kesini? Gila udah gede aja, dulu masih unyu-unyu kaya bayi." sambil memeluk Naruto.

" Sasori-Nii bisa aja. Udah lama ngga ketemu."

" Sakura, maafkan Sasori karena Sasori sekarang mau langsung ke Depok. Soalnya mau sosialisasi, mungkin pulang ke rumah minggu depan." Kata Sasori-Nii.

" Emang ngga bisa di undur ya?" tampak kesedihan di muka Sakura.

" Ngga bisa Sakura. Ini juga mendadak perintah dari dosen." Jelas Sasori-Nii.

" Ya sudah kalo begitu. Jaga diri baik-baik disana." Ingat Sakura.

" Oke deh, oya Naruto lo mau ngga jagain Sakura selama gue pergi." Pinta Sasori dengan penuh harapan.

" Siap Sasori –Nii, gue akan menjaga Sakura disini." Jawab Naruto dengan sigap.

" Ya sudah kalo gitu, gue berangkat dulu." Pamit Sasori-Nii kepada Sakura dan Naruto.

" Hati-hati ya Sasori-Nii." Jawab mereka serempak.

Setelah Sasori-Nii pergi, mereka keliling keliling mall ngga jelas.

" Mau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

" Iya." Jawab Sakura datar.

" Lo sekolah dimana?" tanya Naruto dengan langkah menuju parkiran.

" Gue sekolah di SMA 16 Jakarta."

" Kebetulan, gue juga mau pindah ke sekolah itu. Jadi kita bisa berangkat bareng." Ajak Naruto dengan girang.

" Boleh juga kayanya seruuuuu!" kata Sakura tak kalah girang.

Semenjak SMP, Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai kakak. Karena setiap Sakura sedih maupun senang, Naruto selalu menemaninya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Suasana hening sejenak.

" LOEE,," kata mereka serempak.

" Ya sudah, lo aja dulu yang ngomong." Bujuk Naruto kepada Sakura yang masih terkejut.

" Hmmmm,,, ngga jadi." Jawab Sakura malu. " Mending kita pulang." Ajak Sakura menambahi.

" Ya sudah." Jawab Naruto datar.

Kemudian mobil Naruto tancap gas dan menghilang di kegelapan malam.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Di kantin Sakura dan Hinata sedang membicarakan acara pentas seni di sekolah, yang akan di laksanakan hari minggu. Tiba-tiba Ino mengagetkan mereka dari belakang.

" Dorrr...!" Ino mengagetkan.

" Haduh, Ino! Jantung gue mau copot." Jawab Sakura melebihkan.

" Alah, lo ini XL banget." Ejek Ino.

" Apaan XL?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Xtra Lebayyyyyy." Ledek Ino dengan suara yang keras. Sehingga semua mata siswa yang ada di kantin tertuju padanya. Ino menyadarinya, dengan cepat Ino menarik tangan Sakura dan Hinata menuju perpustakaan.

"Tumben, lo ngajak kita ke perpustakaan." Tanya Hinata penuh dengan keheranan.

"Tapi ada untungnya juga, gue mau minjem novel terbaru." Tambah Hinata sambil memilih milih novel yang mau di pinjam.

" Sebenarnya gue ngajak kalian kesini, pertama karena gue malu dengan kejadian di kantin. Dan yang kedua gue pengen kasih tau kalo ada murid baru yang sekolah di sini." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

Dan mereka menjawab, " TERUS MASALAH GUEEEE?" menjawab bersamaan.

" Ya bukan sih, gue cuma ngasih tau aja. Tapi kalo ngga mau juga ngga apa-apa." Bela Ino.

" Oke, gue pengen tau." Rengek Sakura.

" Ya udah gue mulai cerita nih, dengerin!" pinta Ino.

Dengan seksama mereka mendengarkan penjelasan dari Ino.

" Jadi anak baru itu pindahan dari SMA 3 BANDUNG. Ciri-cirinya tinggi, putih, cakep dan pokoknya lebih cakep dari Sasuke anak XI IPA 1. Dan kabarnya lagi, dia sekelas sama lo sakura!" tunjuk Ino kepada Sakura.

" Emang kenapa? Salah?" bela Sakura, karena merasa di pojokan.

" Yaiyalah. Lo beruntung bisa sekelas sama cowo baru itu." Timpal Hinata yang dari tadi memilah-milah novel, sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Ino.

" Yaelah, kaya gitu aja diributkan." Sakura meremehkan. " Kalo kalian suka sama cowo itu, deketin aja terus! Sekalian aja di makan." Tambah Sakura.

Bel berdering tanda waktu istirahat selesai. Mereka bertiga berpisah. Sakura dikelas X-3, Ino dikelas X-9 dan Hinata dikelas X-1. Jadi ketika berkumpul di sekolah, waktu yag di gunakan pada jam istirahat. Tapi Sakura tidak langsung ke kelas, melainkan ke toilet. Karena dari tadi menahan pipis. Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura menuju toilet.

Tapi sial menimpanya, ketika dia melewati lapangan basket, Sakura terkena bola basket dan..

DUKKKKKK!

Benturan yang diperoleh Sakura sangat keras dan membuat Sakura kesakitan.

" Aduhhh sakit banget!" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Seorang cowo mengambil bola di dekat Sakura.

" Sorry." Sambil meninggalkan Sakura yang kesakitan. Dengan begitu, niat untuk ke toiletpun diurungkan. Langkah kaki Sakura gontai, memutar balik menuju kelas. Di dapatinya kelas kosong. Ternyata semua temannya menuju ke GOR dekat sekolah, karena ada tes lari. Tapi Sakura memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kelas.

" Huh, kurang ajar banget sih tuh anak! gue kena bola malah di telantarin. Bukannya malah di tolongin. Dasar tidak berperikemanusiaan." Gerutu Sakura sambil menggedo-gedor meja tempat duduknya.

" Apa yang lo bilang? Gue tidak berperikemanusiaan?" gertak seseorang dari luar kelas. Sakura terkejut melihatnya, yang dilihatnya lebih dari monster atau hantu. Tapi yang dilihat adalah Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke mendekati Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang begitu mulus, putih, bersih, dan hendak menciumnya. Tapi dengan sigap Sakura manampar pipi Sasuke sehingga terlihat merah. Sasuke hanya menampakan muka sinis.

" Gue cuma mau bilang sorry soal yang tadi. Gue Sasuke kelas XI IPA 1." Kata Sasuke dengan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut atas perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya.

Kelas XI IPA1 terlihat rame, tetapi seorang diantaranya hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan melamun.

" Hey bro! Lo inget ngga sama cewe yang terkena bola tadi siang?" tanya Gara kepada Sasuke.

" Ya gue tau, namanya Sakura." Jawab Sasuke malas.

" Cewe itu cantik banget ya?" tanya Gara lagi.

" Terserah lo aja deh!" jawab Sasuke datar.

" Kenapa ngga lo cobain aja dia?" usul Gara. " Gimana kalo kita taruhan aja, kalo lo dapetin tuh cewe, lo bakalan gue traktir. Tapi kalo ngga lo yang traktir gue, gmn?"

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. " Ok, gue setuju." Jawab Sasuke optimis.

Teman-teman Sakura sudah kembali ke kelas dan siap untuk belajar FISIKA bersama Kakashi sensei yang lemot. Tapi Kakashi sensei berbeda sekarang, dia ditemani seorang cowo. Sakura tidak tahu tentang cowo yang menemani Kakashi sensei. Dipikirnya adalah sekertaris baru Kakashi sensei.

" Selamat siang." Sapa Kakashi sensei.

" Siang sensei!" jawab semua siswa serempak.

" Ok, sekarang kita kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari SMA 3 BANDUNG. Dan yang berada disebelah sensei ini adalah siswa baru di SMA 16 JAKARTA." Jelas Kakashi sensei panjang lebar. Tanpa disuruhpun cowo itu langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan nama gue Naruto. Gue pindahan dari SMA 3 BANDUNG. Terima kasih." Setelah melihat wajahnya, Sakura terkejut. Karena yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto temen waktu di Bandung. Naruto juga menyadari bahwa dia sekelas dengan Sakura. Kebahagiaanpun terpancar dari wajah Naruto.

" Ok Naruto kamu bisa duduk disebelah Sakura." Perintah Kakashi sensei. Naruto menuruti perintah Kakashi sensei. Dan pelajaran FISIKA pun dilanjutkan, tapi tidak ada satupun materi yang masuk ke otak Sakura.

" Coba Sakura, tolong kerjakan soal nomor 3." Perintah Kakashi sensei dengan tegas. Dan hanya dalam waktu 10 menit. Tidak lebih dari itu." Tegas Kakashi sensei lagi.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mengerjakan soal tersebut di buku latihan. Tapi usaha Sakura sia-sia karena jawabannya selalu salah. Naruto menyadari hal itu, " Ada yang bisa gue bantu Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

" Gue ngga bisa." Jawab Sakura malu.

" Ya sudah sini biar gue ajarin." Naruto memberikan bantuan. Dalam waktu yang kurang dari 10 menit Naruto dapat membantu Sakura mengerjakan soal tersebut. Hal itu membuat beban Sakura hilang.

" Sekarang nomor 3." Ingat Kakashi sensei. Sakura maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal nomor 3. Tak hayal jawaban Sakura benar. Di barengi bel pulang. Soal pun terjawab.

Dalam hati Sakura menggerutu kecut." Kenapa sih, tiap kali pelajaran Kakashi sensei pasti gue yang selalu di tunjuk buat ngerjain soal yang ngga jelas datangnya dari mana."

" Sakura mau bareng ngga?" tanya Naruto.

" Heemmm, boleh." Jawab Sakura girang.

Dari kejauhan , tampak dua orang memanggil.

" SAKURAAAAAA!"

Dengan tengokan yang cepat Sakura membalas. Dua orang tersebut berlari menuju Sakura.

" Sakura ke mall yuk?" pinta Ino. Maklum saja di antara mereka yang paling mengerti tentang fashion, kecantikan, cowo, pokoknya yang berhubungan dengan cewe dia paling jago. Secepat kilat Naruto menjawab. " Sorry, Sakura udah punya janji sama gue." Sakura keheranan, karena sebelumnya dia ngga pernah janji mau jalan sama Naruto. Sakura ingin berkata, tapi satu dekapan tangan di mulutnya membuat Sakura sulit untuk berkata.

" Gue tinggal dulu ya?" pamit Naruto kepada Ino dan Hinata yang terkejut dengan tetap mendekap mulut Sakura.

" Sumpah cakep banget cowo tadi." Ino berkomentar dengan tetap melihat lurus ke depan. Tetapi komentar tersebut tak dapat reaksi dari Hinata. Karena Hinata sudah terhipnotis dengan novel yang di bacanya. Tak heran kacamata yang dipakai Hinata setebal lup. Walaupun begitu dia adalah siswa teladan di SMA 16 JAKARTA.

" Woy, dari tadi gue ngomong lo ngga dengerin gue ya?" sewot Ino kepada Hinata. Tapi tak ada sahutan dari Hinata. Dengan sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata, dia hanya bisa tertawa kecil. Karena di dapatinya Hinata terkantuk kantuk. Ino hanya bisa mengelus dada melihat keanehan sahabatnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

" Sakura, kemarin tuh siapa? Kok, cakep banget?" tanya Ino saat jam istirahat berlangsung.

" Hayoo, lo naksir ya?" goda Sakura nakal.

" Emang kenapa kalo gue suka? Lo cemburu ya?"

" Cemburu dari Hongkong! Dia itu sahabat gue. Namanya Naruto, yang anak baru itu." Sakura mengingatkan.

" Pantas saja ke cakepannya melebihi Sasuke." jawab Ino dengan melebih-lebihkan.

" Maksud lo, gue yang cakep?" Naruto menatap mereka dengan bangga. Muka Ino berubah menjadi merah. Bagaikan kue serabi yang matang.

" Cie, cie Ino malu." Ledek Sakura. Hinata tidak hadir disekolah dikarenakan sakit.

" Kenalin ini Naruto." dan " Ini Ino." Mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Tapi Ino tak tahan untuk menahan malu.

DUG…DUG…DUG…

Suara bola basket yang dipantulkan oleh seorang cowo berbadan tinggi dan berambut cepak. Ketika memasukkan bola, perlahan bola itu memantul dan...

PRANKKK!

Mengenai kaca jendela kelas X-3 yang tak lain adalah kelas Sakura. Pecahan kaca tersebut menancap di tangan Sakura dan tak sanggup untuk menahannya Sakura tak sadarkan diri.

" Sudah berapa kali bapak mengingatkan, untuk berhati-hati dalam bermain bola basket. Dan sekarang akibatnya fatal, kamu sudah membuat Sakura di rawat di rumah sakit akibat ulah kamu. Besok orang tua kamu menghadap ke bapak." Jelas panjang lebar penjelasan dari kepala sekolah. Dengan rasa tak bersalah, Sasuke keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

" Ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk ngedeketin Sakura, untuk mendapatkan sebuah taruhan." Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dekat lobby sudah menunggu seseorang yang tampak sudah kesal. Sasuke melewati lobby dan "DUKKK!". Hantaman keras mengenai hidung Sasuke dan membuat hidung Sasuke mengeluarkan darah.

" Jangan pernah lo sakitin Sakura, karena suatu saat gue bisa bunuh lo." Ancam Naruto.

" Eh lo siapa? Ngga usah sok jadi pahlawan." Jawab Yuki dengan enteng sembari mengelap hidung Sasuke yang berdarah. Naruto tidak menghiraukan ocehan dari Yuki. Sasuke hanya terdiam.

" Apaan sih lo!" kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut Sasuke dengan memperhatikan langkah Naruto menjauh darinya.

" Guekan pacar lo, jadi wajar dong kalo gue perhatian sama lo." Dengan gaya Yuki kecentilan. Sasuke beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yuki.

" Mau kemana lo?" tanya Yuki. " Bukan urusan lo!" bentak Sasuke.

Awalnya Sakura di bawa ke rumah sakit, tapi sekarang Sakura ada dirumah. Karena lukanya tidak terlalu serius. " Mbok, Sasori-Nii belum pulang?" tanya Sakura sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

" Tadi mbok, sudah kasih tau ke Sasori-Nii katanya akan pulang hari ini." Jawab Karin dengan serius. Derungan mobil sampai di telinga Sakura dan " PLAKKK!" dengan cepat Sasori-Nii membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

" Kamu ngga apa-apa?" tanya Sasori dengan nada cemas.

" Ngga apa-apa." Jawab Sakura di barengi senyuman, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

" Ya sudah, istirahat saja dulu nanti besok ceritanya." Pinta Sasori kepada Sakura.

" Ok bos." Dengan nada mantap dan anggukan dari Sakura. " Tapi Sasori-Nii jangan bilang sama mamah dan papah ya?" hanya acungan jempol balasan dari Sasori.

TIN..TIN..TIN..

Bunyi klakson mobil, membuat mimpi indah Sakura hilang. Dengan cepat Sakura langsung melongok ke jendela.

" Ngapain Naruto ke rumahnya padahal ini hari minggu." tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Hari minggu dari Cina, ini hari sabtu." Ledek seseorang dari belakang pintu. Sakura melirik ke arah pintu.

" KREKKK!" di pintu berdiri seseorang yang tinggi.

" Sakura, ayo buruan berangkat sekolah." Ajak Naruto.

" Sekarang itu hari minggu."

" Sudah cepat dandan, terus berangkat sekolah."

Diliriknya jam berbentuk bola dan tepat di angka 7.

" Mati! sudah jam 7, bisa-bisa terlambat." Di sambarnya handuk berwarna biru dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sekitar 10 menit Naruto menunggu di ruang TV.

" Sudah siap?" tanya Naruto. Dengan anggukan yang mantap Sakura menjawab "Eittssss, tunggu dulu gue mau pamitan sama kakak gue."

" Sasori-Nii udah pergi ke kampus tadi subuh." Naruto memberitahukan.

" Ya sudah gue pamitan sama mbok Karin."

" Mbok lagi pergi ke pasar." Naruto menambahkan sambil menarik tangan Sakura masuk ke mobil dan tancap gas meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

" Loh, inikan bukan jalan ke sekolah." Tanya Sakura kebingungan. Hanya wajah serius dan tatapan lurus ke depan di lihatnya. Ternyata dugaan Sakura benar mobil Naruto menuju ke sebuah tempat yang sangat sejuk, nyaman, dan sepi.

" Sorry, gue ajak lo kesini karena gue bosen disekolah. Pengen nyari suasana yang beda. Lagian juga sekarang hari minggu." Jelas naruto panjang lebar.

" Hari minggu? Bukannya lo sendiri yang bilang ke gue kalo sekarang hari sabtu?" tanya Sakura kaget.

" Gue bilang kaya gitu, supaya lo mau jalan sama gue. Coba kalo gue ngga kaya gini cara yang di gunakan pasti lo ngga mau jalan sama gue." Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan dari naruto.

" Sakura, sebenarnya gue mau ngucapin, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUNNNN."

Sakura terkejut, karena Naruto yang masih ingat sama hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan suasana yang mendukung Naruto mencium kening Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang.

" Thank's yaa." Jawab Sakura malu. Tangan Naruto memegang sesuatu dan " PLAKK!" kue tar mengenai muka Sakura. Hal itu membuat muka Sakura berubah menjadi monster yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

" Sialan lo Naruto." Sewot Sakura dengan mengejar Naruto yang sembunyi di balik pohon. Setelah acara kejar-kejaran berakhir, mereka menuju air terjun. Acara mereka lanjutkan kembali dengan bermain air. Setelah puas , mereka beristirahat di sebuah batu besar di pinggir airterjun dan duduk.

" Duhhhhh... capek banget ya?" tanya Sakura dengan kepala di senderkan di bahu Naruto sambil mengatur nafas. Naruto hanya terdiam sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan wajah terpesona melihat wajah Sakura yang bahagia.

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto bukan punya saya tetapi punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Diantara Dua Pilihan**

Part 5

Setelah acara pensi selesai Naruto tidak langsung pulang ke rumah melainkan menemani Sakura berbelanja di suatu tempat perbelanjaan di dekat sekolah. Di sela-sela berbelanja Naruto menawarkan nonton film.

" Mau nonton?" tanya Naruto kepada Sakura yang sedang memilih-milih baju.

" Boleh." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

" Mau nonton apa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" Terserah." Jawab Sakura sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kemudian Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke studio bioskop. Tapi sebelumnya mereka sudah membeli tiket. Filmpun mulai di putar, tapi Sakura mendapatkan sebuah firasat. Karena film yang di putar adalah film horor. Karena memang Naruto sengaja memilih film horor karena Sakura tidak suka menonton film horor. Tujuannya agar Sakura punya nyali untuk melawan rasa takutnya . Pada saat film diputar dekapan Sakura sangat kuat, kepalanya di senderakan di bahu Naruto. Sesekali Sakura berteriak kecil tanda takut melihat adegan yang menakutkan.

" Tenang aja ada gue kok. Lagian juga setannya ngga bakal makan lo." Naruto menenangkan Sakura. Durasi dari film horor itu dua jam, dan penonton berhamburan keluar setelah filmnya selesai. Begitupun Sakura dan Naruto.

" Lo gila ya? Ngajak gue nonton film kaya gitu." kata Sakura kesal. Setelah menonton mereka memesan makanan di sebuah food curt di pusat perbelanjaan itu.

" Sorry, gue kan ngga tau." Naruto membela. Dengan wajah yang cemberut Sakura tetap melahap makanan yang di sediakan.

" Udah donk jangan cemberut gitu." Pinta Naruto merasa bersalah. Sakura hanya terdiam dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju photo box setelah selesai makan.

" Sebagai gantinya lo harus mau photo box sama gue, gimana?" tantang Sakura.

" Sorry, gue ngga bisa ngelakuin hal kaya gini." Naruto mengangkat tangannya.

" Why not?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

" gue punya trauma dengan photo box ini." Jawab Naruto dengan muka sedih.

" Oh ya sudah kita pulang aja yuk." Ajak Sakura, karena dia juga sudah capek.

" Ya sudah." Naruto menyetujui.

Di dalam mobil mereka berdua hanya terdiam. kemudian Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

" Sakura kenapa lo diem?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

" Ngga apa-apa." Jawab Sakura dengan nada jutek.

" Sakura, sebenernya gue sayang sama lo." kata Naruto dengan muka merah mewarnai wjaahnya.

" Terus?" Sakura balik tanya.

" Sayang gue lebih dari sahabat." kata Naruto lagi.

" Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura pura-pura ngga tau.

Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di jalan yang jarang di lalui kendaraan lain untuk melanjutkan perkataannya tadi.

" Gu-gue sayang dan ci-cinta sama lo." kata Naruto dengan mantap tapi agak terbata-bata mengucapkannya. Tapi Sakura hanya terdiam membisu. Naruto memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sakura dan mencium bibirnya. Sakurapun tak menolak. Sentuhan hangat menyentuh bibir hangat Sakura. Dan ini artinya, Sakura mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari seseorang yang dia anggap sahabat.

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
